Płomienie Zmierzchu
by Terrey
Summary: Bo w dzień przed śmiercią warto jest posiadać kogoś, z kim można by zamienić chociaż jedno słowo.


_**

* * *

**_

**Od autorki:** Wahałam się, czy wstawić ten dość przypadkowy "twór", ale ostatecznie stwierdziłam, że raz się żyje. Akcja ficka dzieje się dzień przed misją Grimmjowa i jego fraccion w świecie żywych. I zupełnie przypadkowo, wyszedł romans. Acha, założyłam też, że Ilforte i Mira-Rose znali się wcześniej, jeszcze zanim umarli i trafili do Hueco Mundo.

Pisane przy utworze Kenjiego Kawai - Kodoku no junrei.

* * *

**„Jak ciężko jest umierać, jeśli się wcale nie żyło."**

**~Jalu Kurek~**

Ilforte Granz już dawno przyjął do wiadomości, że jest mało znaczącym pionkiem na wielkiej szachownicy, roztoczonej przez Aizena. Nie należał do osób ważnych, czy też mniej ważnych, po prostu istniał. Istniał w tym dziwnym, rządzącym się brutalnymi prawami świecie, w którym sprawiedliwość była pojęciem względnym, a dzień bez nutki strachu, czy chwili rozluźnienia, był tak powszechny i naturalny, jak jego egzystencja. Tego ostatniego brakowało mu, jak mało czego, albowiem Grimmjow powtarzał mu bezustannie, żeby zawsze był gotowy na ewentualną misję, potyczkę, kłopoty. Cały czas miał być czujny. I Ilforte miał tego naprawdę dość, ale jak na kierowanego przez silniejszych i mądrzejszych pionka przystało, nie mówił na ten temat nic. Po za tym, nie miał specjalnie komu.

Tak więc z lekkim zaciekawieniem obserwował bieg wydarzeń, w których chcąc nie chcąc, uczestniczył. Starał się nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę, ale nie dawał też sobą pomiatać. Gdy ktoś spoza Espady i numeru słabszego niż on próbował wskazać mu jego miejsce, Ilforte pokazywał potencjalnemu nieszczęśnikowi, że grubo się myli. I z reguły tacy kretyni ustępowali natychmiast, uciekając z podkulonymi ogonami, zerkając na niego ze złością i przestrachem.

Pojawiała się jednak od czasu do czasu taka Mira-Rose, która nie patrząc na ich długoletnią znajomość, sięgającą czasów, zanim stali się arrancarami, przetrzepywała mu bezlitośnie skórę, a on nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Już wszyscy zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do ich potyczek i kłótni ubarwionych soczystymi przekleństwami, a nawet odważali się na mało uprzejme dogadywanie obojgu, co prowadziło do jeszcze zacieklejszych sprzeczek, podczas których ucierpieli niewinni, jak na przykład mało uważny Di Roy, który oberwał od wściekającego się Ilforte tak mocno, że przez następne dwa tygodnie unikał wszystkich jak ognia, usiłując doprowadzić się do porządku. W sumie zarówno Ilforte, jak i Mira-Rose nie dbali o to, gdzie się kłócą i jakiej porze, tak więc i ani środek nocy nie był przeszkodą, ani korytarz obok kwater Aizena. Ilforte zawsze zastanawiał się, jakim cudem uchodzi im to wszystko płazem, dopiero po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że przecież stanowią świetną rozrywkę dla znudzonych rutyną dnia arrancarów, a także są obiektami zakładów Grimmjowa i Halibel, którzy odkąd zauważyli nigdy nie rozstrzygnięte kłótnie o drobiazgi swoich fraccion, zaczęli ze sobą rywalizować za ich pośrednictwem. Ilforte uważał to za żenujące i śmieszne, a gdy zwrócił na to uwagę Grimmjowowi, ten uciął jedynie, że „nie powinien pozwolić na to, żeby go baba biła". Dość niechętnie się z tym zgadzał, powtarzając sobie, że następnym razem jej nie odpuści. I za każdym razem emocje brały górę nad postanowieniami i wydzierali się na siebie, jak marcowe koty, jako broni używając wszystkiego, co mieli w zanadrzu. Wygrywali różnie, raz on, raz ona, ale nigdy nie ustalili ostatecznie kto zwyciężył tą ich małą, prywatną wojnę.

Ilforte nie raz zastanawiał się, czy właśnie tak będzie wyglądać jego życie jako arrancar oznaczony niepozornym numerem piętnastym, czy może ujrzy jakąś zmianę. Wszystkie myśli i przypuszczenia miały taki sam, przykry finisz, więc przestał to roztrząsać i skupiał się na chwili obecnej, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili mogą go posłać na misję, a jeśli wierzyć słowom Grimmjowa – cała ich wojna z Soul Society robiła się coraz ciekawsza.

***

Pewnego wieczora wrócił zmęczony misją na pustyni, polegającej na wybiciu małej grupy zbuntowanych przeciwko Aizenowi hollowów, którą dostali wraz z kilkoma innymi fraccion i Grimmjowem na czele. Starając się uniknąć przypadkowego spotkania z Mira-Rosą, zniknął w swojej kwaterze, chcąc choć trochę odpocząć. Co prawda wątpił, że tak się stanie, bowiem od rana wszyscy wiedzieli o ich misji i według informacji Grimmjowa, który z czystej złośliwości nie omieszkał się go o tym poinformować, Mira-Rose szykowała się na Ilforte, jak tylko wróci zmęczony i zziajany, totalnie bez sił. Tylko po to, aby go upokorzyć i pokazać wszystkim, jak słabym jest arrancarem.

Drzwi otworzyły się niespodziewanie i z hukiem.

- Szykuj się, Ilforte.

Znajome burknięcie arrancarki sprawiło, że zamknął oczy i machnął ręką ze zrezygnowaniem. Właśnie siedział na swoim obszernym parapecie przy oknie i wgapiał się w zachodzące słońce, które mimo iż sztuczne, stworzone przez Aizena, wywoływało niepodobny u niego zachwyt. Miał nawet nikłą nadzieję, że Mira-Rose zapomniała o nim i zajęła się kimś innym, jak na przykład wkurzającą wszystkich na około Apache.

- Daruj sobie, nie dzisiaj. – odburknął, siląc się na w miarę spokojny głos. Co jak co, ale choć raz powinna być choć trochę taktowna i nie bawić się z nim jak para nadętych bachorów. Nie był zbyt zaskoczony, gdy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i zaczęła do niego podchodzić, mierząc go wzrokiem rozeźlonej lwicy, szykującej się do ataku. Nie ujrzawszy jednak reakcji ze strony mężczyzny, zatrzymała się w połowie pokoju i założyła ręce na piersiach.

- Z tobą co, wymiękasz? – spytała złowrogo. Ilforte czując lekkie rozbawienie, spostrzegł, że arrancarka najwidoczniej nie wie, jak się zachować. Przyzwyczaiła się, że gdy ona do niego podchodziła z widocznymi zamiarami, on odpłacał tym samym. Zresztą, nigdy nie potrafiła sama zaatakować kogoś, kto jednocześnie nie atakuje jej. Z Apache i Sun-Sun sprawy nabierały innego obrotu. Sama nigdy.

- Dlaczego zatrzymujesz się w połowie? – zapytał bezmyślnie, ponownie wgapiając się w sztuczny zmierzch, wiedząc, że już nic mu nie grozi, że nie rozwalą jego pokoju na drobne kawałki. – Zazwyczaj napierasz na mnie, nie patrząc na nic, ani na nikogo. To ja powinienem się pytać, czy coś ci się stało, Mira-Rose.

Zaskoczył i ją i siebie tą wypowiedzią, po czym z trudem opanował chęć roześmiania się w głos. Arrancarka chyba też, bo parsknęła zduszonym chichotem, który oznaczał zapewnie kpinę.

- Jak zwykle nie wiesz co mówisz, dlatego nie jesteś w Espadzie i służysz pod Grimmjowem, a nie pod kimś lepszym. – mruknęła, bez pytania siadając na jego łóżku i zerkając na ubarwione na czerwono chmury za oknem.

- Mam mieć przechlapane jak Tesla? – parsknął Ilforte. – Który udaje, że poza Nnoitrą świata nie widzi? Albo Ggio, który chodzi na smyczy u Barragana? Albo jak wy?

- Że co?! – oburzyła się Mira-Rose, patrząc teraz na niego wzrokiem wściekłego lwa, gotowego do zabójczej walki. – Mamy najlepszą sytuację pośród wszystkich fraccion, ty kretynie, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś!

- Cóż, nie chciałbym być cieniem Halibel. – odparł Ilforte, rozsiadając się wygodnie na parapecie i modląc się cicho w duchu, by zmierzch trwał jak najdłużej. Zresztą znając Aizena i jego dziwaczne upodobanie do widoków, słońce będzie zachodzić jeszcze kilka godzin.

Arrancarka zamilkła, chyba nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co mu chodziło. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

- W Espadzie też nie chciałbym być. – powiedział bez cienia emocji. – Za blisko Aizena, zbyt wielka popularność, za dużo myślenia…

- Przestań. – mruknęła Mira-Rose, najwidoczniej nie rozumiejąc jego koncepcji. Strach rodzi się z nieznajomości rzeczy, więc prędko stwierdził, że arrancarka boi się tego, co on uważa za całkiem naturalne. Przez zachowane gdzieś resztki uprzejmości nie wytknął jej tego.

- I zbyt blisko Szayela. – dokończył.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze, milcząc i obserwując zachód słońca, który przywodził na myśl przeszywający niebo płomień. Szczerze mówiąc, Ilforte nie przeszkadzała nawet obecność Mira-Rosy, na co sam się zdziwił.

- Sun-Sun twierdzi, że wyślą was do świata żywych. – odezwała się niespodziewanie bez krzty emocji w głosie. Arrancar wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na nią z przekąsem.

- Wasza trójka kocha plotkować na temat innych, myślisz, że uwierzę? – spytał kąśliwym tonem. Napotkał się ze znajomym wzrokiem zielonych oczu, wyróżniające się w półmroku.

- Halibel-sama potwierdziła jej słowa. – westchnęła, jakby to załatwiało sprawę. – Byłeś tam kiedyś?

- Gdzie?

- W świecie żywych, rzecz jasna! – burknęła Mira-Rose, zapatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko i robiąc typową dla siebie obrażoną minę. Ilforte roześmiał się głośno, co wywołało złość u koleżanki, która z zamiarem uderzenia go, zerwała się z łóżka.

- Mówiłem, nie dzisiaj! – wychrypiał, przestając się śmiać i zatrzymując ją gestem dłoni. – Po prostu zadałaś durne pytanie. Oczywiście, że byłem w świecie żywych i ty też. Tyle, że już tego nie pamiętamy.

Zrobiła wielkie oczy, jakby nagle zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Zrobiła nieco smutną, jak na nią minę, po czym podeszła i bezceremonialnie przysiadła się obok niego na parapecie. Ilforte nigdy nie lubił, gdy była zbyt blisko niego, zważywszy na to, jak skąpo chodziła ubrana, ale w sumie prawie wszystkie arrancarki miały to w naturze, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Co cię nagle napadło, Mira-Rose? – spytał, chcąc, by nie zabrzmiało to, jak troska. Nawet mu to się udało, bo nie spojrzała na niego wzrokiem wkurzonej lwicy. Mało tego, w ogóle nie zareagowała, sprawiając, że poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio i niezręcznie. Z jednej strony, zawsze mógł wygonić ją za drzwi i w ten sposób sprawić, że dzisiejszego wieczoru Grimmjow wygra zakład z Halibel, ale z drugiej znali się tak długo, że te resztki grzeczności, jakie jeszcze jakimś cudem posiadał, nakazywały mu chociaż sprawdzenie, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

- Pamiętasz, gdy byliśmy jeszcze hollowami? – spytała bez ogródek, zaś Ilforte przeklinał siebie i ją w duchu, widząc, że zapowiada się długa rozmowa pełna przykrych i wesołych wspomnień. No pięknie, cholera jasna, pięknie! To była akurat ostatnia rzecz, której pragnął.

- Pamiętam. – odrzekł krótko, skupiając się na czymś innym, byle nie na kobiecie, która wciąż uparcie wpatrywała się w trwający od godziny, sztuczny zmierzch. Zaczerwienione słońce oświetlało łagodnie jej twarz, sprawiając, że nie wydawała się teraz taka złośliwa, jak zazwyczaj. Ilforte przyłapał się na tym, że wpatruje się w nią, jak głupi, więc łagodnie skierował wzrok na niebo.

- A gdy byliśmy jeszcze żywi? – spytała znowu bez emocji, zakładając ręce za kolana i patrząc się przymkniętymi oczami w to samo miejsce na horyzoncie Hueco Mundo.

- Tego nikt z nas nie pamięta. – odmruknął, zastanawiając się, czy czasem nie podmienili mu koleżanki. – Ani my arrancarzy, ani shinigami. A co znowu?

Wzruszyła bezmyślnie ramionami.

- Przyszło mi do głowy, że znamy się tak długo… Na dobrą sprawę pamiętam cię od chwili, gdy tu przybyłam. I tak było zawsze. I że to wszystko, przetrwaliśmy jakoś razem.

- Wy baby zawsze jesteście takie sentymentalne. – prychnął Ilforte, powtarzając słowa Grimmjowa. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to już było i w tej chwili nie ma znaczenia?

Nie zdziwił się, gdy znowu spojrzała na niego wściekle, najwyraźniej się wahając, czy zabić go, czy nie. Jeśli chodzi o niego, był nawet gotowy na kolejną szamotaninę. Lecz po chwili spostrzegł, że to naprawdę nie ma sensu i ucierpiałaby przy tym jego kwatera.

- Wy chłopy zawsze udajecie pieprzonych twardzieli. – zripostowała niemal sycząc. – Po za tym, nieźle ci idzie udawanie Grimmjowa. Zetnij i pofarbuj włosy, a będziesz niczym jego brat!

Puścił tą kpinę, mimo szczerej chęci wywalenia jej z pokoju. Pojawiła się ciekawość, jak potoczy się ta dziwaczna rozmowa.

- Przyznaj choć raz przed sobą, że masz dosyć bycia fraccion i marzysz o tym, żeby zniknąć z tego miejsca!

- Do czego dążysz? – burknął, przestając wiedzieć już cokolwiek i zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co się nagle stało ze złośliwą, zgryźliwą, wręcz jędzowatą Mirą-Rosą. Jak sięgał pamięcią, ostatni raz tak się zachowywała, kiedy pojawili się na tym świecie. Wówczas nie wiedziała co się stało i jak na hollowa, zachowywała się nadzwyczaj dziwacznie, to znaczy spokojnie i łagodnie. Dopiero potem, gdy pojawił się Aizen i zrobił z nich arrancarów, zrobiła się pewniejsza siebie i złośliwa.

- A co byś chciał? – prychnęła, a Ilforte poczuł się znowu głupio, że wyszedł na niewiadomo kogo.

- Sam nie wiem. – odpowiedział niespodziewanie, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem jeszcze jej nie wywalił. Tego wieczoru był wyjątkowo cierpliwy i nawet miły.

- Jak to ty. – skomentowała Mira-Rose, nie ukrywając zrezygnowania w głosie. – Ta rozmowa jest bez sensu.

Przyznał jej rację i ponownie skierował wzrok na zmierzch. Robiło się ciemniej, czerwona barwa nieba coraz szybciej czerniała i niebawem miała nastąpić noc. Taak… ta rozmowa nie miała absolutnie żadnego sensu, podobnie jak ich obecne życie. Więc dlaczego wciąż trwali, przeżywając dzień za dniem, noc za nocą, znosząc rutynę dni, obserwując w milczeniu wojnę, wywołaną przez Aizena? W milczeniu. Będąc pionkiem. Nie rozumiejąc do końca stanu rzeczy.

- Zmykaj do swoich kwater, zanim zrobi się zupełnie ciemno. – odezwał się Ilforte, nie wiedząc czy po prostu chce ją wygonić, bo rzeczywiście robi się późno i Sun-Sun z Apache miałyby świetny temat do plotek, gdyby nie wróciła, czy w końcu dlatego, że chce zostać sam.

- Co, martwisz, że się zgubię? – mruknęła jadowicie. – Daruj sobie, nie chcę siedzieć z tymi kretynkami i wysłuchiwać coraz to nowszych dyrdymał.

- Chyba tu nie zostaniesz na noc. – warknął, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, o co chodzi tej przeklętej kobiecie. Niby wiedział, ale nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli.

- Prześpisz się na podłodze, Ilforte. – odparła bez cienia emocji. – Chyba, że chcesz ze mną.

- To do ciebie niepodobne. – parsknął, podziwiając dzisiaj siebie za spokój i cierpliwość. – Nie chcesz wracać, ze względu na Apache i Sun-Sun, czy dlatego, że… no nie wiem… boisz się, że mnie tym razem zabiją podczas misji i…

- Przystopuj. – warknęła. – Sugerujesz mi, że się boję i że oferuję ci ekhm… drobną przysługę. Już to kiedyś było, nie pamięta…

Urwała na moment, gdy niebo nagle stało się ciemne i nastała noc, ale to nie z tego powodu. Ilforte też to zauważył. Coś sobie przypomniała. Z życia. Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony.

- Łał. – skomentował krótko. – Pamiętasz, że taka sytuacja miała kiedyś miejsce… Deja vu?

Teraz to ona zerknęła na niego zdziwiona. Przynajmniej domyślił się tego, ponieważ było już tak ciemno, że widzieli raptem zarysy swoich twarzy.

- Przebłyski. – odpowiedziała. – Znowu sobie coś wyobrażałeś?

- Ciemność temu sprzyja. – odparł humorystycznie. – Zapalisz światło?

- To twój pokój i tobie to przeszkadza. Idź, ty zapal.

- Jesteś niemożliwa. – skomentował znowu, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście dojdzie do tego, czego on się spodziewał. – Kiedy będzie ta niby-moja misja?

- Podobno jutro. – odpowiedziała, ukrywając wszelkie emocje. – To jak, śpisz na podłodze, czy ze mną?

- W swoim łóżku. – prychnął, rozważając, jak tu ją wygonić. Z drugiej strony…

- Będziecie walczyć z shinigami, wiesz? – wróciła spowrotem do tematu, a Ilforte po raz kolejny tego wieczoru stwierdził, że Mira-Rose jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo niepodobna do siebie i zaskakująco ludzka. Jak na nią oczywiście.

- Fajnie. – odparł, nie bardzo przejmując się tą wiadomością. – I boisz się o mnie, tak?

- Wcale nie! Informuję cię tylko!

- No przyznaj się, Mira-Rose. – parsknął z lekkim rozbawieniem, słysząc jak schodzi z parapetu i podchodzi jeszcze bliżej tak, że widział wyraźnie jej ciemnozielone oczy, przepełnione złością, żalem, zaskoczeniem, rozbawieniem i czymś, czego nie potrafił do końca nazwać. Dziwna mieszanka, naprawdę.

- Nie.

- Nie przyznasz się? I tak wiem.

- Nie boję się o ciebie.

- Znam cię, Mira-Rose. Przyznaj się w końcu.

Zaczynało się robić coraz zabawniej, zwłaszcza, że jego przyjaciółka w ogóle nie miała zamiaru go nawet uderzyć. Ciekawe.

- Nie.

- No dobrze, daruję ci, ale ja wiem swoje! – wywinął się szybko, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej oczu i uśmiechając się zajadliwie. Rzeczywiście, cała ta sytuacja miała kiedyś miejsce. I oboje doskonale wiedzieli, jak się dalej potoczyła.

Tylko, że wtedy następnego dnia, po tym wszystkim umarli oboje.

Uśmiech zrzedł mu momentalnie, sprawiając, że zrobiło mu się naprawdę dziwnie na duszy. Niee… on nie dopuści do tego. Nie umrze jutro. Ona też nie. Ale też nic nie stanie się tej nocy. Po prostu… Zasną oboje, on pójdzie jutro na misję, a jak z niej wróci, to spowrotem się pobiją i wszystko będzie w porządku, jak dawniej. To było chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie. Chyba. A może nie…?

Spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Gdy zerknął znowu na nią, zauważył, że wiedziała o czym myśli, bo pokiwała twierdząco głową. Na twarzy namalował się trudny do zauważenia smutek.

Bez słowa zszedł z parapetu i położył się na łóżku, dając jej znać, że chce zakończyć tą dziwaczną rozmowę i najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąć.

Po dość długiej chwili, poczuł, jak Mira-Rose kładzie obok niego, wciąż się wahając. Nie zdziwił się, gdy objęła go mocno w pasie i przylgnęła do niego, jak do poduszki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, postanawiając, że to będzie ten pierwszy i ostatni raz. Nasłuchiwał jej oddechu, chuchającego przyjemnie w kark i wiedział, że to wszystko już kiedyś się wydarzyło i że jest tak naturalne, jak ich egzystencja. Tak naturalne jak to, co zrobili chwilę potem.

***

Zmierzch znowu przypominał złowrogie płomienie, przywołujące na myśl wczorajszy wieczór. Siedziała w jego pokoju, czekając bezmyślnie na powrót, choć tak naprawdę ukrywała się przed żartującymi z niej okrutnie Apache i Sun-Sun, które wysunęły dużo całkiem słusznych wniosków i nie omieszkały się jej wszystkich wymienić. Mira-Rose nie przejmowała się nimi, jednakże robiło się to na tyle uciążliwe, że musiała gdzieś uciec. Padło na pokój Ilforte, do którego nikt po za nim samym, ewentualnie nią, nie wchodził. Nie obchodziło ją to, co powie na jej widok.

Nieoczekiwanie na korytarzach Las Noches rozległ się hałas i natychmiast wyczuła doskonale znajomą jej energię duchową Grimmjowa. Jego wrzask rozlegał się po całym obiekcie, wzbudzając przerażenie u słabszych arrancarów. Poczuła wewnętrzny niepokój, ale nie ruszyła się. Po chwili usłyszała przekleństwa arrancara, rzucane w stronę Kaname Tousena. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i już chciała to sprawdzić, gdy drzwi otworzyły się powoli i pojawiła się w nich doskonale znajoma wężowa twarz Sun-Sun.

- Co tam się dzieje? – warknęła oschle Mira-Rose, zastanawiając się, dlaczego akurat ta podła żmija musiała ją tutaj znaleźć.

- Achh… Grimmjow-sama wrócił z misji. – odpowiedziała beztroskim tonem Sun-Sun. – Przyszłam cię poinformować, że Ilforte nie przeżył tej misji. Zabili go. – odczekała długi moment milczenia, przerywany jedynie przez ryki Grimmjowa znajdującego się kilka korytarzy dalej - Teraz chcę zobaczyć twoją reakcję. Apache zresztą też, ale ona na to czeka w naszych kwaterach.

Reiatsu Mira-Rosy zadrżało z bezsilnej wściekłości. Że też musiała się tego dowiedzieć, akurat od Sun-Sun!

Ilforte nie żyje.

- Wyjdź stąd, zanim ja cię zabiję. – powiedziała głosem pozbawionym emocji i spojrzała się w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że nic nie czuje. Po prostu… stało się i nie ma co rozdrapywać świeżej rany. Tak musiało być. Takie było brutalne prawo świata, w którym mieli nieszczęście się znaleźć. Nie było miejsca na więzi. Nie było miejsca na taki spokojny byt pokroju Ilforte.

I już nigdy więcej, w żadnym następnym życiu, nie było im dane, by zamienili ze sobą chociaż jedno spojrzenie.

…tylko dlaczego…?


End file.
